Pure and Simple
by KaNoJo
Summary: About Ranma and Akane, enough said~!!


Okies.....so this isn't my first fic but it's the first one i've ever....ever posted online peeps~!! Be harse if you must but I warn you....I'll cry~!!! Well....maybe not cry...but definitely get pissed off. And people, please no emails about correct grammer or stupid things like that~!!! If yer gonna comment I'd appreciated it if you emailed meeh instead of reviewing~!!! I love to get emails~!!!!

Let's meeh say this. I get mah stories from songs but these are strictly not songfics~!! There's a story here~!! I honestly hate stories were a person writes in the lyrics then adds a scene every 2 lines, no i dun think so~!!! It's just sucky that way~!!!

*Disclaimers Here*

~*~ Pure and Simple~*~

Just another day in typical Nerima. At least as typical as it could get. Akane was at home er...um....cooking dinner. The rest of the house hold was busy to say the least. Nabiki was yet to arrive home probable having been warned ahead of time about tonight's dinner plans. Soun and Genma were off at some bar getting drunk, what else~!! Believe it or not our dear sweet Kasumi was sick in bed from a cold. Honestly, Akane didn't expect anyone to be home for dinner, at least not on her night. After over a year of this behavior, a person can get the hint. Especially an all around girl like Akane. So she wasn't really cooking dinner. No, she was out in the dojo practicing a very advanced kata. 

Believe it or not Happosai had been a big help to Akane. When he wasn't out panty raiding or stalking the well developed girls of Nerima he found some way of helping to train Akane. At first it was done inadvertively as to not arouse Akane's suspicions. That was months ago. Now he came by every now and then when ever he thought Akane would be ready to learn something new or more advance. She had gotten extreamely better with an increase in speed and agility. 

Ranma. Why haven't I mentioned his whereabouts? Why that's simply. It is after all dinner time and he is after all a growing martial artist in need of food. Naturally he'd be at Ucchan's having some okonomiyaki and naturally Ukyou is happy to serve her ahem...husband. 

Ranma out with another fiance for the night? You must be wondering 'What is going on in the mind of one Akane Tendo?' Well, of course she isn't happy. Ranma always ditching her to run off with another fiance (of course we know that isn't how it really is) and Akane sulking around the house or training really hard in the dojo. Not anymore.......... ~*~

~*~

"Oh Ranma........you always have to do this to me, don't you?" Akane had finished early and headed to the furo. Lately alot of her time had been spent daydreaming of Ranma, not to mention she dreampt of him at night too. She dunked her head under water to soak her hair. Surfacing back up she took a hold of a few strands of her hair. "This is all you'll ever see of me, a tomboy." It had started to hurt alot when Ranma teased her and Happosai had helped her try to keep her temper in check. She didn't mallet him so often and she was sure he noticed. Of course it just made him try even harder to annoy her. 

'You have so many others....how am I suppose to compete with Shampoo? She's.....she's beautiful....and Ukyou....arrggg!!! You two have history, childhood friends.....*sighs* (she doesn't take in to consideration that to Ranma, Ukyou was a boy back then) Heck~!! Even Kodachi is competition! I have to come up with something to grab his attention....but what? I could flirt with other guys...but who...I mean look at my choices. There's Kuno.....ehh....I don't think I cound stand next to him for too long though, much less flirt with the guy. Mousse was head over heels in love with Shampoo so he was out of the running. Ryouga was out since he would have a nosebleed at any unmentioned minute not to mention he would be hard to locate when needed. *sighs* Oh Ranma.....why can't you notice me?'

That night Akane went to bed early. At the return of the household they were surprised to find things so quiet. They went to check on Akane one by one and were astounded to find her sound asleep in bed. Most of all surprised was Ranma. He'd come home expecting a beating of some sort. As he went to ckeck on her he shut the door behind him.

'Something's wrong with that tomboy. She's been acting weird lately. Better keep an eye on her, just in case something's up.' *sighs* He walked up to her bedside as quietly as he could and knelt down. In a hushed voice "What's wrong with ya Akane? This isn't you. What happened to my kawaiikune fiance?" Akane mumbled something in her sleep and Ranma leaned forward to hear better. Just then she turned over to face Ranma and he gasped. 'She looks....like an angel.' The silver moonlight glistened off her face and body covered by her cute comforter. "...hmm.....*sighs*....Ranma....." Akane mumbled in her sleep. Ranma could help the playful grin that came onto his face. "Dreaming about me huh? Heh, I don't blame you." He played with a piece of her hair and she stirred at his last remark.

"Better keep it down huh? Might wake ya up, then where'd I be?" He continued to play with her hair until she breathed out his name. Afraid he might actually wake her he decided to let her rest for the night. He came close intending to kiss her forehead but stoped at the last second. Instead he came close to her ear and whispered. "You're mine Akane. I know you know that to some level. MY Akane...." He stepped back in time to catch a serene smile come across her face. "Good night." 

As he shut the door behind him Akane couldn't help but giggle. She sat up and hugged her pillow. "My Ranma....mine." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Akane fell back onto the bed and sighed. "Maybe, just maybe I don't have to win you from everyone else after all." She fell into a content slumber that night knowing that Ranma really did care about her. ~*~

~*~

In another part of the house sat Nabiki Tendo infront of her television set. After just witnessing the words passed from Ranma's lips to Akane's gleeful smile she couldn't help but contain one herself. "'Bout time Saotome." ~*~

~*~

The next morning Kasumi was all well again and things at the Tendo Dojo were back to normal...so to speak. After Soun and Ranma's morning ritual of sparing Akane came home from her morning jog to witness an early visit from Shampoo soon followed by an attacked by the ever myopic Mousse. To say the least, Ranma was busy that early morning. It wasn't a great way to start a Monday morning.

"Hey Kasumi, where's Akane? We're gonna be late." With his mouth full at the table it didn't sound as clear. "Oh she won't be going with you today Ranma, it seems Master Happosai kidnapped her for the day just about 6 minutes ago while you busy with Mousse. I was hoping that they could all stay. I made an exceptionally large breakfast." Kasumi said always with her sweet smile, oblivious to the world. "I wouldn't worry about that onee-chan. Saotome seems to have solve your surplus of food problem." Nabiki said while walking out the door on the way to school. "Hey wait up!!" You guessed it, Ranma. "Good bye. Have a good day at school." She said while she walked in and thought of seeing Dr. Tofu later. ~*~

~*~

"And what can I do for you this morning Ranma?" Nabiki couldn't help smirking. "It's about Akane. Do you know what up with her. Lately she's been, uh...different." "I overheard your conversation with sleeping beauty last night, care to explain? As for the information, it's between you and Akane. This is a matter I know she very well would not like me to pry into." Ranma jumped down from the fence with a bewildered look. "You're.....you're.....whoa....you're not charging me!!" "Quit the dramatics Ranma." "Sorry. Between me an' Akane huh? Must be serious stuff than. Nabiki....Nabiki...huh?" Notice that in his distracted state he has passed the school gates quite a while back. *DiNg DoNg* "Damn, I'm late" And so Ranma started to run back. 

He ended up holding buckets in the hall. Only difference? No Akane to keep him company. But not to ah...worry. Ryouga decided to drop in for an early visit. A quick fight followed afterwards and it sent Ranma's mood up a couple of notches. 'Still, no Akane to tease.' ~*~

~*~

"Is this really neccessary?" Akane asked. It seemed that this time Happy had brought her to an old temple, an old abandoned temple. Happosai was sitting in the middle of the room and looked to be meditating. His eyes snapped open to reveal mirth in them. "Akane, we truely need to work on your dicipline. That goes double for your patience and temper. But not to worry, old Happy's here. hehehe" "I'm overjoyed grandpa...." "Now now, come sit with me here Akane. Today we'll work on your ki flow. Once you know that you'll be able to control yourself. Even know yourself better." And so the lesson began. So what if Akane blew up a few rocks...walls...etc. in the following hours. She was getting good. Lesson one? Well quite simple. Like everything else, think of a happy thought. What was Akane's? Come on, do really have to ask? ~*~

~*~

That night.....*bang* Akane 'slammed' the gate shut and marched into the house obviously exghausted. Everyone was around the dinner table when she finally made it inside. All eyes turned to her approaching as she stopped at the entrace of the room. "I'm home.." And she collapsed. Luckily Ranma was by her side in a snap and caught her. "I'll uh...bring her to her room." And he started heading to the stairs. "I'll go start a warm bath for Akane, she looks like she'll need it, poor thing." And kasumi was up from the dinner table. The rest simple went back to eating their meals. ~*~

~*~

"Ranma, please bring Akane to the changing room for me. And if you could come back in half an hour to bring her back to her room you'd be such a help." "Sure Kasumi." Kasumi gave Akane a soak in the furo and Akane woke for a while. Enough time to get herself scrubed before the world of sleep overtook her once again. Ranma came and took her from Kasumi and set her in her bed. While carrying her he noticed many bruises along her arms and legs. The way she was cradling her middle he guessed she had bruise along there as well. 

He set her down on the bed and went back to shut the door before returing to her side. "What did he put you through today huh? You're totally wiped out." He frowned down on her bruises. "Ranma...what? Where am I?" He tried to smile but failed. "Kasumi helped you bathe and I took you back to your room. What happened Akane? You're bruised all over...uhh.....that is....not that I looked....um....all..over....." She smiled. "It's okay Ranma. Happosai help with my ki flow. I got it sorta fast so we sparred. Ki attacks....hurts like hell." She smiled up at him and couldn't help but feel all overprotective of her. "Why ya doing this Akane?" "Because I'm a martial artist Ranma. Because I can't protect myself. I need to learn how...." "But I'm here. I should be the one protecting you." 

By this time Ranma seemed very interested in the other side of the room. "Oh Ranma..." She hugged him, She was just to tired to uh.. ahem, try anything else. "Just be careful. If it ever gets to intense you'll tell me okay?" "I promise. Now go to bed. I don't think I can get up to go to school tomorrow." He walked to the door and right when he was about to close it, "Hmph, guess I won't be going either." *sighs* "You're practically seducing me with words Ranma....kami, I'm falling in love." She gave a light giggle to nothing in particular before she fell into a deep sleep. ~*~

~*~

Akane woke up pretty late in the day to beautiful blue eyes. "Hello Ranma." Ranma forgeting that he was staring blush profusely. "Hey Akane. Feeling better?" "Much. What time is it?" "Uh.....seven o'clock...." "What~!?!?" She jumped out of bed ran to the furo got dressed and was back in a flash running around in her room. "Uh Akane..." "Yes-" "We're not going to school remember..? Plus, it's seven pm." Suddenly the tornado stopped. "Uhh....oh 'yeah'." She let out one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen. "You really didn't have to stay home you know. I would have been fine." "I know....it's just that I thought I could take you out when you were up to it." Akane tried to hide her face and turn around but only managed to make eye contact with Ranma through the mirror. "I'm up to it now." She said as she turned around. "I'll go get dressed..." Ranma said and Akane finally noticed that Ranma looked like he had just woken up.

A bath and half hour later they were out the gate and walking around downtown Nerima. Trying very hard to avoid eye contact (not to mention failing miserably) they walked a couple more minutes in silence before Ranma got enough courage to grab her hand. "Come on, there's this restaurant I wanna try." He lead her down the street to what looked like an American restaurant. The waiter seated them and gave them menus. Ranma, trying very hard to be a gentleman that night, allowed her to order first. 

"Are you sure you can afford this Ranma? It looks expensive." "Don't worry about it Akane, I got it covered." Akane couldn't help looking around. At any moment she expected Shampoo to come and glope onto her airen not too mention the other fiances. She expected Ryouga to come walk through the doors and declare death on Ranma. She wasn't paying attention too much to Ranma until he took hold of her hand from across the table. "Don't worry about them, I took care of everything for tonight. Relax Akane-chan, things will go smoothly, I promise." He had the most sincere look that she had ever seen. She took in a slow breath and let it out. "Only for you Ranma, only for you." The rest of their time at the restaurant was spent in oblivious blist as he whispered sweet anythings in her ear. 

Later we find the kawaii couple (and admit it peeps, if you match Ranma honey with all his fiances, Akane is the ideal choice looks, personality and love wise) walking down a lane in the park. Akane couldn't believe tonight. So far it had all seemed like a dream. Akane came to a halt when Ranma stopped walking. Holding hands he lead her to the fountain in the middle of the park. 'Perfect moment.' He smiled at his thought and had Akane sit on the edge of the fountain. Having her have to look up to face him he smiled down at her and took hold of both her hands. 

With a slow breath he let out what he'd decided to say the night before. "Listen Akane, I know things haven't been great between us but...I..I'm sorry about all the things I ever did or said to you and I'm sorry for the trouble I've been causing. I know things have gone hectic in your life since the day I arrived. I understand if you'll want to call off the egagement and- Akane...let meeh finish.." 

She tried to stop herself from shaking but found it to be an inpossible task. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. 'I can smell his scent surround me....' "As I was saying before I was rudely interupted..." He smiled down at her and continued. "I honestly don't want to not be engaged to you Akane. I need you in my life. I can imagine my life with the other fiance and I can't be happy. I couldn't stand the thought of you being in some other man's arms. I care about you too much to take you for granted any longer. I'm afraid I might lose you to someone else and that's a faith worst than death. You're the other half of me Akane. I'm no good without ya." Ranma knelt down on one knee and looked directly into her soft chocolate brown eyes. "What I'm trying to say is......I love you Akane Tendo, with all my heart. Will you marry me?" 

Akane was speechless. Ranma had a determined look in his eyes telling her he'd never take no for an answer. That was all she needed to lose hold of her emotions. Tears steaming down from her eyes she could keep the beautiful smile from her face and couldn't contain a fit of laughter. She threw herself at Ranma with her arms around his neck hugging the stuffing out of him, laughing and crying, Ranma couldn't tell which. Bringing her up to a standing position he pulled a little away from her only to have her return full force with a kiss. Ranma immediately responded pushing his lips roughly onto hers. Seeking entrance into her mouth he traced her lips with his tougue. He probed her mouth relentlessly causing moan after moan out of her. 

Breaking apart from their heated kiss Ranma held her in his arms. Akane looked back up to ran while slowly carressing his neck. "Kami Ranma, I love you so much." Akane pulled him down till his lips came upon hers once again. ~*~

~*~

That night they gathered their family into the dinning area at the Tendo Dojo. Genma and Soun were very happy to see their children holding hands as they enter the house taht night. Ranma's mother Nodoka was called up and arrived soon after. "Akane and I have an announcement to make. Please don't interrupt." Ranma looked deeply into Akane's eyes and let her recite what they had been planning to tell their family. "Ranma and I have decided to uphold the family and honor and join the two houses. But not just because of family honor because if that was all that was in this it wouldn't be worth it." "I love Akane." ...smiles to one another... "And I love Ranma. He has proposed to me and I have accepted. The only problem is the other fiances. We were hoping that we could pull off a wedding tonight, maybe before midnight. That won't give much time for the others to interrupt and we don't want this to be a bid production." Akane stopped to give a meaningful look and their fathers. "Yea, with all the work pops and Mr. Tendo put into the past wedding's we figured you could pull one off for us."

That night the house was very busy and had no interruptions except for an unscheduled visit from Ryouga. After some convincing Ranma got Ryouga to perform as the best man. Akane chose Nabiki as her maid of honor since Kasumi would have to tend to Dr. Tofu which they had invited. To skip the regular American marriage ceremony (which was performed) things went smoothly just like Ranma had promised. ~*~

~*~

After the wedding Nodoka had Ranma and Akane gather some of their things and head over to her house where they would spend the rest of the week alone with an occasional stop by Nodoka with groceries. She planned to stay with the Tendos. 'After all, with Akane and Ranma happy and together, I should to this Dr. Tofu and his intentions towards sweet Kasumi.' *grins*

You should already guess what Ranma and Akane had been up to the moment they set foot into the house. To say the least, they were ahem...all over each other. After locking the front door and dropping their things on the kitchen floor the two headed upstairs for a long, long night together to finish what they had started that night in the park. if you're interested in a good sex scene you should pause here and move onto maybe 'Warm' by mana~chan. I've read it and it's very good and touching. Has nothing to do with after a wedding, just pure Akane and Ranma. ~*~

~*~

That week had been pure blist for the two love birds. By the end of the week when they had returned to the Tendo Dojo and larger bed along with Ranma's things had been moved into what was once Akane's room. To two were..........very, busy, that night.

The next day was their return to school. Upon arriving early and Akane simply having Ranma fight off the hentai brigade along with kuno off, everyone gave them perplexed looks. 'Since when had Akane 'let' Ranma fight her fights for her~!?' Everyone's eyes bulged out when they witnessed Akane and Ranma holding hands while walking into class. 'What could have happened last week~?!' 

The morning went by in a blure for them and then it was lunch. Akane was pulled out of the classroom in a rush and brought to sit with her usual bunch of friends. All asking what was up, that is, until they saw the glare the ring on her finger gave off. An innocent looking ring sat atop Akane's delicate finger. It was a princess cut gold band with a ruby (her namesake.....Akane=Scarlet=ruby) surrounded by diamonds. After all, diamonds are a girl's best friend. 

Ukyou approached and the other girls backed off. She looked, content as she sat with Akane. "Ranma just explained. I'm honestly happy for you two believe it or not. He made the right choice. He.......followed his heart. If it wasn't me, I'm glad it led to you A-chan. Take care of him, he deserves it." And with that Ukyou walked away. 'A-chan? guess were friends now.' Akane smiled at the thought. 'Now we've just gotta deal with Shampoo......well, speak of the devil.'

Shampoo came bounding into the school yard on her bike intending to make tracks on Ranma. "Airen eat food Shampoo bring yes?" 'Eghh....she hs no shame....' thought Akane. "I can't right now Shampoo." "But why no airen eat? Shampoo make special for him." Shampoo gloped onto him and Akane smirked at seeing him so uncomfortable. 'Must not be comforting knowing I'm watching either.' and Ranma turned just in time to catch her eye. 'That's what you deserve for leading her on for so long.'

"What wrong with Airen? He no like what Shampoo wearing? Shampoo change yes?" And with that she started bringing dwon a strap on her tight chinese style dress. "Uhh.....no no no Shampoo what you're wearing is just fine. I just have to tell you something very important." He locked eyes with Akane just as she began to approach them. Shampoo followed his gaze and scowled. "Where Airen been in last few days. Shampoo not see violent pervert too! You not with her right Airen~!?"

"Shampoo....Akane and I....." He grabbed Akane's hand and she gave him an encouraging squeeze. "We're married now." Shampoo gave a shocked face then thought better. "You just joking with Shampoo. Airen no like violent pervert girl. He don't know what he saying." Shampoo lowered her head. "Ranma proposed to me last tuesday and we married on that same night. I'm sorry Shampoo...." Shampoo raised her head to glare at Akane. "You lying bitch!" She was just about to put unthinkable pressure points on Akane when a hand came out of no where. 

"You shall not harm a single hair on the fair beautious Akane Tendo." Kuno just had to interfere. Shampoo had just about lost it and was ready to attack Akane full force. Ukyou stepped in and took her off their hands, battling Shampoo off to the side. "Is thou sincere words spout from the lips of thou fair goddess true? Has thou lovely Akane Tendo been ensnarded my the fould evil sorcerer Saotome?" "Kuno......!!!!" Ranma had had about enough of the evil sorcerer bit. "Kuno I married Ranma of my own free will. I love him and he loves me. Please understand. I'm already taken. In addition, it's Akane Saotome now." 

Before she dragged Ranma off to class she handed a note to Kuno. After coming out of a daze and realization that Akane had never been his he looked at the note, or rather a 4" by 5" of one Nabiki Tendo. He flip it around to read a hand written note left by Akane. 'Kuno, it came to my attention that through your younger years you set yourself after my sister Kasumi and then so moved on to me. Yet the one you've know the longest and the one who knows you best you've seemed to overlook. If you're truely in love with a Tendo let it be the right one.' ~*~

~*~

"Really though, you should see someone about your condition. It isn't healthy for you to behave that way. Especially with your profession. I've heard of many accidents occuring around the clinic when Kasumi has been to visit. I believe she has noticed how you feel. Our sweet beloved Kasumi isn't as dense as she appears to be. Now. You will stay here until you are overly use to her presense that it doesn't affect you so strongly. She should be home to untie you by night fall. Have a good day Dr. Tofu."

Nodoka closed Kasumi's door behind her hoping the doctor would learn a little. After all, being surrounded by photos and belongings, not to mention the scent of your loved one should have a lasting affect on you. It should, and if not, well, just being tied up by your soon to be mother-in-law in Kasumi-chan's room for hours should work on the Doc. 

Walking down stairs Nodoka greeted Nabiki as she entered the house hold. Just then there was someone in the yard. "I'll see to who it is Auntie." As Nabiki opened the door she dropped her belongs onto the floor. There, right in front of her was her Kuno baby, kneeling.....and....professing his love for her? "Will thou who art fair dine with I, the Blue Tunder of Furiken High. I request thy presence of Nabiki Tendo for tonight, and in hopes, for all eternity." "Oh Kuno-Baby~!! You finally came to your sense~!!!" And she ran into the waiting arms of Kuno. ~*~

~*~

Outside they had a little audience. "What exactly did you give him Akane?" She turned towards him and encircled her arms around his neck. "A Clue." He smiled down at her and was pulled into a sweet kiss. ~*~

~*~

On the return of Kasumi Tendo only one thing was said as she entered her room. "Oh my!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End~!!! Yay~!!! Wow, it was fun writing this fic~!! Hope you guy's liked~!!! I'm a sucker for romance, some things just had to be done. Email if ya like or even review. Don't matter, you read it, that's all I care for. Instant Message meeh peeps. I like hearing from total strangers, well not really, but ish coo to make new friends~!!!

~*~ M.g. ~*~ KaNoJoSuPaStAr@aol.com

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
